


Il bacio

by Moe89



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Per questo quando Lucy, la sua più cara amica Lucy, la baciò Mina non la prese affatto bene. Anzi. <br/>Giurò a se stessa di non rivolgerle mai più la parola."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il bacio

_**IL BACIO** _

 

 

Mina sapeva di amare Jonathan.   
Certo, lui non era perfetto e spesso si ritrovavano a litigare anche per la più piccola fra le sciocchezze, ma, nonostante questo, Mina era certa che fosse lui l'uomo perfetto per lei. Si dovevano sposare, per l'amor del cielo!   
Per questo quando Lucy, la sua più cara amica Lucy, la baciò Mina non la prese affatto bene. _Anzi._   
Giurò a se stessa di non rivolgerle mai più la parola.   
Con quella dichiarazione, Lucy l'aveva tradita. Le aveva spezzato il cuore, ferendola più di quanto non avesse mai fatto nessun'altro. Baciarla, era stato un gesto così inopportuno da parte sua, così egoista.   
Come poteva dire di amarla pur sapendo cosa una tale rivelazione avrebbe comportato per il loro rapporto?   
Per la loro amicizia.   
Quindi sì, Mina non aveva reagito affatto bene al gesto di Lucy; eppure, nonostante fosse innamorata di Jonathan, nonostante si sentisse presa in giro ed umiliata, nonostante tutto, da quella piccola dichiarazione inaspettata un po' era rimasta colpita.   
Non abbastanza da farle abbandonare ogni certezza o da farle prendere decisioni radicali, eh, sia chiaro questo.   
Però, Lucy era stata coraggiosa in fondo, avventata ed egoista, ma coraggiosa. Nessuno prima le aveva mai detto parole tanto dolci e lusinghiere.   
_Neanche Jonathan._   
Si toccò sovrappensiero le labbra, là dove ancora le sentiva formicolare, e, assicuratasi di essere sola, si concesse un innocente, piccolo, sorriso.   
Forse, si disse, in un'altra vita sarebbero potute essere felici insieme. Forse, Mina avrebbe potuto imparare ad amarla.   
Sospirò sommessamente.   
Non lo avrebbero mai scoperto.


End file.
